


【赫海】在这极度变态的爱里疯狂（四）

by Kathyzhao0101



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyzhao0101/pseuds/Kathyzhao0101
Summary: 雷区预警：微SM 监听 监视 捆绑 监禁 痕迹 鞭挞 药物 dirty talk斯德哥尔摩综合征完完全全的OOC慎入





	【赫海】在这极度变态的爱里疯狂（四）

**Author's Note:**

> lof翻车来这里注册了账号 英语渣弄了好久才搞清楚AO3的发文 因为是欧美同人文圈所以也找不到赫海的tag我就随便弄了一个 不知道有没有太太在这里发赫海的文 总之这是第一次用这个发文 以后开车就都用这个了 基本上不会翻

07.  
靠在男人身上，东海只觉得浑身上下都莫名其妙的热，明明来到这里什么都没有吃过。只是刚刚被男人摸了摸就觉得身体变得奇怪。

红着脸软绵绵的靠在男人怀里，“你还是给我下药了？”

“你什么都不吃，连一口水都不喝，我当然要改一改用药的方式了。”李赫宰褪下卡在他大腿上碍人的裤子，色情的蹂躏他圆润的屁股瓣。天知道自从看见他在舞台上晃动他的屁股的时候，就已经开始肖想有一天要好好感受一下他是不是真的那么娇俏。现在想来确实如此，一巴掌落在他的屁股上，引得靠在身上的人一声奶气的叫唤。挡在他胸前的手有气无力的反抗着想要逃脱，“别这样。”

索性将刚刚给他穿好的衣服拉上去卡在他的脖子上，低头在他的颈项处细细的舔舐吸吮。

滚烫的身体在他伸出舌头的触碰到自己的时候就觉得得到解脱，不自觉的将双手搭在他的肩上，往他怀里送了送自己的腰，配合着他偏了偏头，想要得到更多地方的舔舐。

李赫宰一顿，连带着搓揉他屁股的手都停了下来。还沉溺在他色情的抚摸下的东海不明所以的看着他，眨了眨眼睛，像是有所期待。 "like a whore。”

说着，沉着一张脸将他丢在地上，看着他趴在地上大口大口的喘着粗气，原本想就此作罢，让他就那样算了。但是看着刚刚自己在他颈项处留下的痕迹，在他白皙的皮肤上留下自己的印记觉得无比的愉悦。

重新抓起手链将他绑起来，找来之前就已经买好的皮鞭。东海看着那人拿着皮鞭笑的诡异的模样不禁一个冷颤，抿着嘴咽了咽口水，皮鞭的冰冷触感划过他的腰线上，一扫而过，东海咬着牙不让自己发出那种令人作呕的呻吟。

李赫宰扬起皮鞭不轻不重的打在他的胸前，有意无意的划过他的乳头，东海红着眼眶往后躲了躲。第二下皮鞭落下的时候不偏不正的打在他的乳头上，东海差点一个腿软的跪了下去，双手反手抓住手链才勉强站稳脚。

可能是因为他刚刚那句话，所以现在就算是被鞭打也咬着牙忍着不发出声音。李赫宰这才认为眼前这个人还是自己了解的那个倔脾气的李东海。看着他身上一条一条的痕迹，心情大好。抓着他的肩膀强硬的将他扳过身去，东海像是意识到什么，奋力地扭动身体反抗，却抵不过他的强势，连一丝扩张都没有就将那个皮鞭的把手送进了他体内。东海张了张嘴，嗓子却发不出一个音节，后穴疼的他死死的抓着铁链。李赫宰却在他身后笑的无比诡异，带着兴奋的语调在他耳边给他实况直播，“你后面出血了，像个处女一样。”

东海皱着眉，试图收缩后面的穴口，减轻痛楚，现在完全不想理身后那个变态。

李赫宰见他不啃声，又突地将皮鞭抽了出来。引得东海‘嘶’的到吸了一口凉气，缓和过来后觉得有点头重脚轻的，抓着铁链的手开始没了力气，疲惫的闭了眼睛滑了下去。

看着眼前的人晕倒才意识到他一天一夜没有吃饭还被自己下了药这样折磨，体力自然是跟不上。丢了手上的皮鞭，解开束缚住他的手链脚链将人抱出暗室。

08.  
金希澈看到新闻就急急忙忙的开着车往朴正洙家里赶，轻车熟路的输了密码开门进去就见朴正洙缩在沙发上出神。

东海已经失踪一天一夜了，警方那边一点消息都没有，听说车子从悬崖上冲出栅栏掉进江里后就被湍急的河流冲走了，车子的外壳都是在几十公里外的下游找见的。照车子的损坏程度看，东海恐怕已经找不见了。

小心翼翼的踱步过去坐在他身边，“还没找到尸体之前，一切都还有希望。”

“我就不应该答应他一个人开车回去。”朴正洙懊恼地抓着头发，早知道这样，他宁愿挤出时间也要亲自送东海回去。

金希澈思索半晌，“车子的行车记录仪查过了吗？”

“早就损毁了，要查也只能是东海拿着自己的身份证去有关机构查。”朴正洙顿了顿，“或者是东海的直系亲属也可以。”朴正洙拿出手机立刻给东海的哥哥打电话，约好了时间就和金希澈一起出门。

09.  
李赫宰摘下面具戴好眼镜，看着床上昏睡过去的人，不安的皱着眉头，刚刚已经清理了他的身体，也上了药，但床上的人始终没有要苏醒的样子。

轻手轻脚的关了卧室的门，下楼去厨房打算熬点清粥。

刚关上门，床上的人就猛的睁开了眼镜。刚刚在擦药的时候他就醒了，可是怕自己睁开眼睛后就又会被那人丢进暗室囚禁起来。

掀开被子看着自己身上穿着宽松的睡衣，卧室里干净的可怕，一点儿也不像变态的卧室。木质的地板踩上去咯吱咯吱响，小心翼翼的走到书桌边，翻着桌子上的书本，拉开抽屉终于看见了自己的手机。慌张的划开锁屏，竟然还有电，赶紧给朴正洙打电话。

刚嘟声响了一下，就听见门外的脚步声，东海捏着手机快速的躲在书桌下，看着手机屏幕亮着显示正在通话的状态，听着脚步声越来越近，心脏已经快跳到了嗓子眼，正洙哥快接电话啊，快接电话啊。

手机刚被那头接起，一个笑的诡异的面具脸就倒吊着出现在他面前。东海吓得尖叫，看着电话接通，立刻大喊，“正洙哥！救救我！”

李赫宰趴在书桌上看着藏着书桌下的东海惊慌失措的尖叫的模样，丝毫不觉得自己这样诡异的姿势和动作吓人。反倒觉得这样紧张害怕他的东海的样子他很喜欢。

电话那头的朴正洙紧张的捏着电话，“东海你在哪？东海？”

金希澈将车停在路边，看着朴正洙一脸焦急的模样，刚刚通话只有短短三十秒，但这已经足够让他安心，至少东海还活着。“我们不去相关机构了，去通讯公司，让他们查查东海的手机定位。”

朴正洙点点头，勉强的笑了笑，“至少他还活着。”


End file.
